


Ревность, стринги и последствия

by Liraira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kink, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Длительные отношения, Кинк на белье, Ревность, Ром Хауни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: — Том, мне ведь не показалось? — серьезно спросил мужчина, впившись взглядом в моментально смутившегося Холланда.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland
Kudos: 6





	Ревность, стринги и последствия

**Author's Note:**

> Стринги - https://sun9-45.userapi.com/c858220/v858220019/196ea8/ms6tBQKqpJ4.jpg  
> Штаны - https://sun9-27.userapi.com/BYw3kQTv-1eXV6LkR4xnzhNOsEnmR3xzxcp21g/hM1L7XFauxA.jpg
> 
> Любые совпадения с реально существующими людьми совершенно случайны)
> 
> Очередное соавторство с моей любимой [Питер Старкер](https://ficbook.net/authors/3921732). Писалось в качестве подарка на 8 марта всем девушкам и в качестве личного извинения [TroyAl](https://ficbook.net/authors/148602) за печаль-тоску в прошлом нашем фике.

В объятьях Роберта было тепло и уютно, сильные руки прижимали к себе, и Тому нравилось сидеть на коленях у мужчины. Ощущать так близко чужое дыхание, наслаждаться легкими касаниями пальцев, оглаживающими мышцы пресса, не имевшими цели раздразнить, было приятно и необходимо.

Том сам предложил Дауни посмотреть видео из сети и, когда Ютуб вместо всяких милых котиков и популярных видео, высвечивающихся, если история браузера чиста, предложил ролики со съёмок Мстителей или видео с ним самим — весьма удивился. Чувствуя, как немного напрягся Роберт, Том не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Ответ был на поверхности — да, Дауни смотрел видео с его участием. К тому же, Холланд сам мониторил все новое, что было связано с Робертом, так чему эти разговоры?

Подавшись немного вперед к стоящему перед ними ноутбуку и оперевшись на столик локтями, парень чуть приподнялся с чужих колен и тут же ощутил, как ладони Дауни медленно скользнули по бокам. Пальцы мужчины остановились на тазобедренных косточках, спрятанных под лёгкими штанами и, опустившись вниз, сжали несильно его бедра. Том не был удивлен случайной ласке, и знал, что сейчас Роберт боролся с желанием опустить руки на его ягодицы.

— Вау, это что, конференция с Джейком? Неужели уже в сети? Вчера же только прошла… — Том сделал вид, что не повелся на провоцирующие прикосновения, приносящие удовольствие, и нажал на тачпад, переходя по ссылке. — Черт, оно идёт сорок минут.

Снова этот Джейк! Что-то в последнее время его стало слишком много в жизни Тома. Промо-тур уже закончился, можно было перестать бегать на все эти интервью как на свиданки. Тем более нечего начинать о нем говорить, пока сидишь у любовника на коленях и так соблазнительно ёрзаешь своей попой.

Роберт уже готовился выхватить из рук ноутбук и отбросить его в сторону, как взгляд зацепился за один из кадров превью. Это что вообще сейчас такое было?

— Том, мне ведь не показалось? — серьезно спросил мужчина, впившись взглядом в моментально смутившегося Холланда.

Том чисто случайно попал на этот фрагмент видео, быстро перематывая видео на добрых десять минут раньше, однако это вряд ли помогло, так как Холланд физически ощутил, как вспыхнули уши. Да, это был именно тот «паучий случай», когда он взял в руки злополучные трусики и поймал на себе заинтересовано-насмехающийся взгляд Джилленхола. Немного смутился, улыбаясь в ответ во все тридцать два.

Желание обматерить себя за собственное умение находить проблемы на ровном месте возникло в эту же секунду. Ну почему сейчас, а не когда-нибудь потом? Парень специально переключился на «активное слушание» новой содержательной части диалога, делая вид, что очень увлечен.

— Возможно, показалось, — произнес Холланд и тут же ощутил, как пальцы сжали чуть сильнее его бедра. По всей видимости, его актерская игра не дала здесь результатов.

— Конечно, показалось, милый, — если Бенедикта в шутку сравнивали с выдрой, то Роберт сейчас сильно походил на голодную акулу, почуявшую запах крови. — В моем возрасте такое бывает, называется синдром отборных итальянских макарон на ушах. Но давай успокоим мою старческую паранойю — нажми пальчиком на «пуск», будь так добр.

Проблема заключалась не в том, что Том не рассказывал ему такие подробности. Они оба взрослые люди, и отчитываться в каждом шаге ни один из них не должен. Мужчине категорически не нравилось, что, будучи пойманным с поличным, его любовник продолжал совершенно бездарно юлить, словно и не имел за спиной несколько весьма сложных ролей. Хуже могло бы быть только избитое: «Это не то, что ты подумал!».

Холланд чувствовал напряжение, искрящееся в воздухе — теплой и уютной атмосферы не стало после одной смороженной на ходу фразы, явно не обнадеживающей своим смыслом. Там же ничего такого не было. Пошлого. Намеков. Флирта. Ничего. Так почему он так переволновался?

— Роб, там нет ничего такого. Это же Джейк, он не… Это ради пиара, для зрителей, не более. Сам сколько раз к щеке Эванса губами прикладывался? Ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Я сам рассказывал, — Том вернул тот кадр с самого начала, ставя на воспроизведение.

Роберт крепче прижал к себе юного лицедея, у которого на лице большими буквами было написано желание скорее снова отыграть сцену своего утопления в «Сердце моря», чем продолжать этот разговор.

Интервью начиналось весьма уныло с того, что Джилленхол сделал попытку задать веселый непринужденный тон беседы. Стоит отдать ему должное, Джейк прекрасно умел привлечь к себе внимание и знал как подать себя. Том пока брал зрителей только неимоверным обаянием, но до подобного уровня ему было еще расти и расти.

И что он вообще хотел сказать этим: «Не всё хорошее в первом фильме Человека-паука было связано с Томом»? Пацан практически сам на своих плечах вытащил фильм. Его игра стала центральной фигурой всей картины. Тут не прокатил бы опыт «Белоснежки и Охотника», где фильм собрал хоть какие-то деньги благодаря Хемсворту и непревзойденной игре Шарлиз Терон. Критиков до сих пор передергивало от «таланта» мисс Свон или как ее там, впрочем, не важно.

Том подключился только на моменте сравнения с плохишами и обаяшками. При любом раскладе совершенно необязательно было так наиграно улыбаться Джейку в этот момент. Роберт все еще помнил свое желание придушить одного паршивца после того скандального: «Мы женимся!».

— Так, говоришь, он обаяшка? В твоем вкусе, Томми?

— Нет, — наверное, Холланд ответил резко и слишком быстро на этот вопрос. — Нет, конечно, нет. Мы в этом интервью не говорили ни о чем таком. И после него тоже!

Том по-прежнему не решался обернуться к Роберту, всматриваясь в экран так, словно искал в нем поддержку. Дауни действительно ревновал его к Джейку? Даже если так, то спрашивать это у мужчины не стоило во избежание отрицательного ответа или новой почвы для конфликта. Ладони Роберта настолько собственнически держали его за бедра, что парень поелозил на коленях Дауни, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Ох, черт, — вырвалось непроизвольно, стоило только Тому почувствовать вставший член мужчины, упиравшийся ему меж ягодиц. Видимо, его движения вызвали ответную реакцию у Роберта.

— Не выражайся, карапуз, — привычно поддел его Дауни. — Признавайся сразу, если ещё что-то в этом интервью, что мне стоит увидеть. Или я могу уже сразу приступать к десерту?

Роберт уткнулся лицом ему в шею и провел носом по самому чувствительному местечку за ухом. Подобные прикосновения всегда были для Тома слабым местом, зато такая доступность эрогенной зоны приводила мужчину в восторг. Особенно ему нравилось во время любой публичной встречи наклониться и что-то якобы прошептать Холланду в ухо, не упустив возможности подуть на чувствительную кожу. Действовало это просто безотказно. Ох, и устроил ему Том горячую ночку после съемки сцены встречи Паучка и Тони перед битвой с Таносом. Воспоминания о том поцелуе в шею и последствиях еще долго отзывались сладким томлением в паху, а на губах сама собой расплывалась сытая улыбка.

Вот и в этот раз стоило ему только немного прихватить кожу зубами, Том просяще застонал и прогнулся в пояснице, запрокинув голову назад, освобождая больше места для чужих губ. Парень даже не представлял, какие силы и внутренняя выдержка нужны были Роберту для того чтобы сдержать себя в руках и не разукрасить всю его шею огромными багровыми засосами. Чтобы всякие там Джилленхолы, смотря на это прекрасное тело, не сомневались, кому он принадлежал, и всегда будет принадлежать.

— Не называйте меня так, мистер Дауни, — прошептал Том, удивляясь тому, что не споткнулся на этой фразе. Хотелось повернуться к Роберту, коснуться его губ своими, забраться под футболку руками и много и долго изучать его тело, однако Дауни воспользовался запрещенным приемом, найдя языком и зубами все заветные точки.

Почувствовав губы на шее, Том ощутил волну мурашек, пробежавшую по его рукам. Оставленное видео продолжало идти на фоне, и парень услышал, как сам сказал о том, что лучший друг Человека-паука — Мистерио. Холланд вжался спиной в грудь Роберта, надеясь, что он не заметил такого сюрприза. Только, кажется, мужчина все услышал, судя по тому, как властно легла рука Дауни на его вставший член, неудобно упиравшийся в жёсткую ткань.

— Я объяс-сню! — произнес Том, неровно выдыхая, сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон. Нужно было собраться с мыслями и рассказать Роберту, что это очередной пиар-ход, но слова уже плохо складывались в предложения в его голове. Холланд все же решил повернуться, пока совсем не сдался в плен этим сильным рукам и горячим прикосновениям языка к шее.

— Объясни, — покорно промурлыкал Роберт. Он отставил ноутбук на кофейный столик, тут же перехватив удобнее Тома, и посадил его на себя верхом. — Заодно объясни мне, будь добр, с каких это пор не «Железный Человек» оказался у тебя самым любимым фильмом из всей нашей киновселенной. Ты ведь знаешь, что врать нехорошо? И как давно ты решил променять Тони Старка на Мистерио? Ну же, детка, давай, ответь мне. У тебя такой чудесный голос с этим твоим британским акцентом. Ой, неужели тебе сложно сейчас сосредоточиться на чем-то еще?

Роберт обожал привычку своего любовника ходить по дому в мягких котоновых брюках со свободной резинкой и в растянутых футболках. Он обхватил ягодницы Тома, тесно прижимая парня к себе, и довольно застонал.

Дауни нравилось, когда Том был такой возбужденный, ищущий его ласки, доступный и смущенный одновременно.

— Не… сложно, — произнес Том с заминкой, чувствуя, как руки Роберта переместились на его спину, огладили поясницу и легли на ягодицы. Дауни остановил свои движения только для вида, и в его взгляде Холланд прочёл: «Что, правда?». — Это было отсылкой… Чтобы зрители не подумали, что мы враги. Нам надо было… притворяться.

Том прильнул к губам Роберта сам, притягивая его ближе, невесомо коснулся пальцами шеи и затылка, зарываясь ладонью в мягкие волосы. Выдохнул сквозь поцелуй, подрагивая от возобновившихся решительных касаний мужчины.

Холланд отстранился, переключаясь на его шею, и понял, что ему хотелось большего — потянул футболку Роберта вверх, позволил мужчине проделать то же самое с собственной, и прижался к обнаженной коже, чувствуя тепло Дауни всем телом.

— Притворяться это хорошо, — согласился Роберт. — Это надо. В нашей работе вообще незаменимое умение. Но скажи мне, милый ребенок, ты зачем опять на роль Питера сбиваешься? Оправдываешься, мямлишь, пассивность включаешь. Том, я тебя хочу, а не пятнадцатилетнего пацана со сверхспособностями. Возвращайся давай. У меня за душой и так грехов хватает, не приписывай мне сексуальное влечение к сопливому пацану.

Мужчина и сам довольно часто погружался в своих персонажей. Был за ним такой недостаток, поэтому он старался по максимуму привнести в любую роль часть себя настоящего, так ему было проще потом найти ориентиры, чтобы вернуться к реальной жизни. Единственный прокол вышел с Железным Человеком. За 10 лет существования этого персонажа, его образ настолько крепко переплелся с настоящим «я» Роберта, что вырывать Тони Старка из своей головы приходилось резко, грубо и подчас весьма болезненно. Дауни не хотел, чтобы с подобным потом пришлось столкнуться и Тому.

Но сейчас парень настойчиво стягивал с него одежду и пытался развести на секс. Отличная попытка. Вот только мужчина еще не закончил со своим допросом.

Холланда разочаровал тот факт, что Роберт отвёл его ладонь в сторону, стоило Тому прикоснуться к молнии на штанах мужчины. Дауни ждал ответа и определенно хотел прояснить несколько моментов из видеоролика. Неужели, это настолько важно, что он пожертвует и без того небольшим количеством времени, что у них было?

— Ты знаешь, что я «вживаюсь» в эту роль редко. А насчёт пассивности, так это ты только что убрал мою руку, — произнес Том, на что Роберт хмыкнул в ответ. Парень немного отстранился, уже не надеясь на возобновление ответных ласк, и сделал вид, что готов выслушать мужчину. Нашел же время на разговоры по душам.

— Ладно, не торопи коней. Что ж ты сегодня такой нетерпеливый-то, — Роберт слегка шлёпнул Тома по бедру и притянул ноутбук обратно. — У нас тут ещё минут пятнадцать не просмотренных осталось.

— Ты серьезно? — Том не знал, что ответить на это. — Нет, правда? Я не думаю, что в этом видео есть что-то настолько важное, чтобы прерываться на его просмотр.

Однако, заметив по-прежнему уверенное выражение лица, темно-карие глаза, в которых пропала и тень прежнего возбуждения, Холланд убедился в своих словах. Роберт не шутил и действительно хотел узнать, чем все это кончится. Увести его от разговора о стрингах, о взгляде Джейка, любимом персонаже — Мистерио и прочей придуманной заранее лапши, развешиваемой всем на уши, не удалось.

Переборов желание обречённо выдохнуть или же склонить Дауни в сторону секса, он, скрепя сердце, обернулся к видео, подходившему как раз к очередному неловкому моменту. Черт. Сейчас опять посыплются вопросы от Роберта.

— Ты иногда вообще не думаешь. Если бы ты только знал, как сложно было уговорить Файги и Руссо не штрафовать тебя по полной за твой, пусть и такой восхитительный, но столь болтливый рот… — фыркнул Роберт и царапнул зубами его шею.

Собственно, во время последнего скандала Роберту заявили со всем уважением, но абсолютно матерно, что «если пацан опять нарушит соглашение, а ты как верный Санчо Панса прибежишь прикрывать его спойлерскую задницу, то платить все неустойки по его контракту будешь сам, Роб!».

Тем временем, на экране ведущая с ехидной улыбкой выясняла у Тома, действительно ли он во время съемок носил стринги. С тех пор, как Холланд впервые упомянул на каком-то интервью эту смущающую деталь супергеройского гардероба, его только ленивый не спросил о трусах. В пору было закатить глаза от «оригинальности» ведущей, но эта дамочка решила не останавливаться на одних вопросах.

— Роб, мы уже много раз обсуждали тему спойлеров. И я уже почти не проговариваюсь в последнее время. Или Джейк вовремя успевает закрыть мой… — ответил Том, и пожалел, что сделал это, поскольку имя Джилленхола действовало на Роберта как красная тряпка для быка. — Нет, он просто накрыл мой рот своей ладонью. Тебе лучше не смотреть на это все. Да и это такой невинный жест! Почему ты вечно на меня так смотришь?

Том заметил злосчастные стринги, мелькнувшие на фоне в записи, поймал очередной вопросительный взгляд Дауни и вновь смутился, увидев себя со стороны. Холланд так глупо отреагировал, словно никогда не видел ничего подобного. На самом деле, когда стринги оказались у парня в руках, Том вспомнил тот день, когда Роберт впервые узнал, что парню приходилось носить их под костюмом Человека-паука.

— Ты же видишь, что ничего необычного здесь нет, — подытожил Холланд, почувствовав, как ладони Дауни вновь огладили его поясницу. Неужели, остыл? По взгляду не похоже. — Ты ещё скажи, что недоволен мной.

— Совершенно ничего такого. Ты прав как никогда. Признавайся, герой-любовник, куда дел трусишки? Я такого в твоём гардеробе точно не видел, — Роберт хитро улыбнулся, пощекотав пальцами живот парня. — И потом, может, я действительно недоволен. В конце концов, для меня ты женское белье отказываешься надевать.

Холланд отозвался на прикосновения, подаваясь вперед, чтобы Роберт прошёлся пальцами по линии пресса и перестал его щекотать. Благо, что сработало, иначе разговор бы так и не состоялся.

Том был рад вопросу Дауни и, когда стоило смутиться и покраснеть — парень только усмехнулся. Наверное, Роберт не ожидал такой реакции и рассчитывал как раз на первый вариант. В его взгляде отчётливо читалась догадка и заинтересованность ситуацией.

— Ты мог узнать это несколько минут назад, если бы мы не стали отвлекаться на это интервью.

— Боже, неужели Добби наконец-то получит свой носок? — Дауни любил подкладывать Тома за его любовь к Поттериане. Мужчина мягко столкнул любовника с колен. — Покажи мне, Том.

Все настойчиво считали Тома милым невинным ребенком. Кто-то его даже назвал «сладкая булочка с корицей», что моментально было подхвачено многочисленными фанатами. Но никто из них и не представлял, какой развратной плюшкой становилась эта булочка, когда на него что-то находило. К сожалению, это было не очень часто, но Роберт обожал такие дни. В эти моменты предугадать, что вычудит Холланд было невозможно, и от этого ожидание становилось ещё слаще.

Вот и сейчас мужчина ни капли не сомневался, что Том и не подумал ограничиться одними стрингами. Слишком мелко, в такие дни Том был склонен к некой театральщине. Роберт откинулся на спинку дивана и впился глазами в мелкого провокатора, который, плавно покачивая бедрами, подхватил пальцами резинку мягких красных штанов и потянул их вниз, медленно обнажая кожу по миллиметру.

Распалять воображение мужчины было тем ещё увлечением: Дауни следил за каждым его движением, наслаждался его медлительностью, и теперь Том дожидался того момента когда у Роберта кончится терпение — обычно, как у всех творческих людей, любопытство брало над ним верх достаточно быстро.

Холланд подцепил пальцами пуговицу и, заметив, как облизнул пересохшие губы Роберт, лениво потянул вниз за собачку, якобы возясь с молнией на штанах. Лишь слегка приоткрыл вид на те самые стринги из ролика. Конечно, он не думал, что они с Дауни будут смотреть это видео сегодня и надеялся на то, что тайна раскроется куда позже, но раз уж так вышло… По крайней мере, не придется объяснять.

Том соблазнял вполне профессионально. И откуда только это бралось? Парень медленно стягивал с себя мягкие домашние брюки, то приспуская, то снова приподнимая их обратно, скрывая под тканью свой восхитительный пресс.

Мужчине нравилось смотреть на то, как Том пританцовывал. Особенно он ценил моменты, когда Холланд выползал в обед из спальни, включал музыку погромче и выписывал странные движения, снуя по кухне и готовя себе незамысловатый завтрак. Парень та еще сова, и поднять его рано — практически невозможно. Да даже постер к фильму появился только из-за того, что Том просто заснул во время короткого перерыва между сценами, а один ушлый фотограф весьма удачно словил кадр.

Роберт с удовольствие продолжал бы и дальше наслаждаться видом, милостиво позволяя Холланду себя соблазнять, если бы только краем глаза не заметил нечто яркое и блестящее гораздо ниже пупка, мелькнувшее буквально на мгновение и снова стыдливо спрятавшееся под красной тканью брюк.

— Иди-ка сюда, сладкий, — Роберт притянул насмешливо улыбающегося Тома к себе за бедра, расположив его между свои разведенными ногами. — Ты как шкатулка с секретом. Скажи, Томми-бой, — Дауни нырнул руками за пояс расстегнутых штанов и опустил ладони на ягодицы, довольно погладив их пальцами, — это ведь не единственный сюрприз на сегодня?

Бывший Железный Человек с совершенно не железными нервами поддел пальцами черную кружевную резинку стрингов, оттянул ее в сторону и отпустил, неприкрыто наслаждаясь тем, как вздрогнул парень, когда она звонко шлепнула его по тазовой косточке. Мужчина не хотел портить Тому игру — тот подготовил нечто особенное, и право снимать упаковку с основного подарка принадлежала ему и только ему.

Беглое прикосновение резинки к чувствительной коже заставило вздрогнуть, и Том почувствовал, как все это — невозможно возбуждало. Налитый похотью и желанием взгляд мужчины снизу вверх, руки Роберта, слегка поглаживающие обтянутые тканью бедра, и влажные губы, которые так и хотелось накрыть своими, поцеловать, сесть на колени и позволить Дауни самому стянуть с себя штаны вместе с нижним бельем. А почему бы и да?

Том подошёл ближе, оседлав его колени, привстал, расположившись меж его бедер для удобства, и самостоятельно положил ладони Роберта на край ткани. Давай. Стяни их. Ты же этого хочешь.

Сам Холланд, когда Дауни уже потянул штаны с него вниз, пальцами подцепил подбородок мужчины, не позволяя увидеть то, что было скрыто под бельем. Ухмыльнулся, удерживая зрительный контакт, и уловил в нем долю раздражения и нетерпения Роберта. Вы хотели Тома, а не Питера, мистер Дауни? Получите и распишитесь. Сегодня все наоборот: трогать можно — смотреть нельзя. Временно, правда.

Смотря в эти бесовские глаза, Роберт никогда бы не заподозрил его в невинности или умении смущаться. Том определенно задался целью свести его с ума и, стоит заметить, у него это отлично получалось. Его взгляд завораживал, приковывал к себе и подчинял. Тем временем руки словно жили своей жизнью — скользили по коже бедер, слегка царапали короткими ногтями подрагивающие мышцы пресса, исследовали бархатный на ощупь, тщательно эпилированный лобок.

А вот это было что-то новенькое. Том и так не мог похвастаться излишней растительностью на теле, нужды в подобных ухищрениях особо и не было. Да и Роберту это никогда не было важно. Это же его Том, даже если бы он походил на Йети, вряд ли Роберт был бы в состоянии его не хотеть. Значит, у этого поступка должна быть своя причина.

Дауни постарался незаметно скосить глаза вниз, одних только ощущений под кончиками пальцев было категорически недостаточно. Том с ехидным смешком потянул его за волосы на затылке, заставляя мужчину вновь сосредоточиться на его глазах. Роберт знал этот взгляд: «Не смей нарушать мои правила, хитрый ты лис». Дауни прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь с требованием своего любовника.

Если смотреть нельзя, то уж трогать ему никто не в силах запретить. Широкие ладони легли на бедра, мягко потянули штаны и так державшиеся на честном слове и несгибаемой эрекции. Он никогда не мог себе представить, что звук сминаемой ткани и клацанье металлической пуговицы о паркет может быть настолько эротичным. Роберт погладил стройные ноги, самодовольно хмыкнул на приглушенный стон и ощущение гусиной кожи под чувствительными кончиками пальцев и скользнул руками выше, возвращаясь к столь интересной детали.

Кожа под пальцами была горячая, нежная и гладкая, словно шелк. Том непроизвольно, — а может и совершенно осознано, — тянулся навстречу рукам Роберта, едва заметно покачиваясь на носках, продолжая зажимать его голову в своих ладонях, завораживая своими темными от похоти глазами. Мужчина уже собирался перейти к более откровенным ласкам, когда под пальцами оказалось что-то шершавое и на ощупь совершенно не похожее на кожу.

Роберт нахмурился, его прикосновения стали более требовательными в попытке понять, на что это он наткнулся. Холланд весело рассмеялся и перестал удерживать его лицо, давая молчаливое разрешение рассмотреть неожиданную находку. Все равно мужчина скоро сдастся и не выдержит.

На бледной коже красно-золотыми всполохами сверкала крупинками глиттера блеск-тату. В причудливой вязи легко можно было разобрать слова, от которых у мужчины чуть не случился сердечный приступ.

— Сладкий, ты серьезно? « _Собственность Роберта Дауни-мл_ »? Прямо на лобке, над твоим гордо стоящим членом? Ты понимаешь, что это выглядит как неоновая вывеска на частной собственности?

— Нравится? — Том довольно улыбнулся, понимая, что все же добился эффекта неожиданности и удивил мужчину, которого, казалось, ничем было не впечатлить. Вопрос определенно был риторическим. — Я на это и рассчитывал.

— Мог бы хоть намекнуть, я бы побрился. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как тяжело мне будет вымывать все эти блесточки из своей бороды.

Слова Роберта вызвали мурашки от предвкушения, и Том почувствовал, что не мог больше ждать. Возбуждение затмевало разум, а едва ощутимые теплые касания распаляли ещё сильнее.

— Пойдем в спальню? — спросил Холланд, надеясь на то, что все же утянет Роберта за собой и тот сможет одарить вниманием каждый сантиметр его татуировки. И не только татуировки.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, детка, — Роберт ловко подхватил Тома на руки, выждал мгновение, пока тот, счастливо взвизгнув на резкий рывок вверх, устроит свои длиннющие ноги у него на пояснице, и направился в сторону спальни. Холланд ни минуту не сидел спокойно, ерзал, подскакивал на руках, тискался и ласкался, не забывая шептать на ухо выбивающие дух пошлости о том, что Роберт мог бы с ним сегодня сделать. Какая к черту нежная булочка?! Как есть самая настоящая развратная плюшка, и Роберт собирался по полной насладиться своим десертом.


End file.
